


The Choice

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Febuwhump, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not a happy story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump Day 5: "Take me instead."NOT A HAPPY STORY but there is some comfort.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump Day 5: "Take me instead."
> 
> NOT A HAPPY STORY but there is some comfort.

John stepped forward. "Take me instead."

"What! No!" Rodney protested. "I can do it."

John turned to face his lover. "Rodney. It's my choice. I will do it."

"John!"

The Talian leader looked obscenely pleased. John knew the man had wanted him to be the 'Gift.' 

"Rodney, I've been trained for this. I'll be all right."

"You better be." Rodney looked grim.

They didn't know what was in the "Maze of the Gods" but John suspected it wasn't just a walk through a maze. He handed Rodney his gun but lost his knife when the Talian's roughly stripped him naked.

When John started screaming, Rodney said, "Fuck this. Ronon, go get him!"

Rodney shot the leader in the head as Teyla raised her weapon to hold off the crowd.

John was bloody and unconscious in Ronon's arms as they ran to the Gate. Rodney shot some of the followers, just to make himself feel better.

Bellowing for Medical, Ronon carried John to the infirmary.

"You idiot," Rodney whispered by John's bed that night. John had lost two fingers on his left hand and had a broken clavicle.

"I won't let them take you away from me. Or Atlantis," Rodney promised.


End file.
